AND NOW I
by Fokusas
Summary: Things escalate quickly when Toph prank her friends during April fools day. :D


The doctors decided that for Azula's mental condition to get better she needs to socialize more with with people and here was the problem: the people didn't want to socialize with her mostly because everyone was afraid of her and tried to think of any reason to avoid it. Azula being ok with that was another problem. At first Zuko asked Mai and Ty lee to spend some time with her, but they both refused and avoided her at all cost, sometimes it would mean they would get late to their needed places. So he asked, well its more like plead, his friends to spend some time with her and teach her how to be regular person. It also was a good chance to get entire group once again to stay at palace for several days several times a week. That's how regular friends gathering started.

It was regular day and regular meting was taking place inside Fire nation palace. Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang,Suki, and Azula were playing a game of truth or dare and everyone were having a blast. Well… that everyone only included Azula and Toph since they were the ones that mostly comanded everyone to do their bidding. But the thing were about to change because it was now Azula's time to be on the receiving end of that game and wickedly grinning Toph was not looking at her side while thinking of something nasty that Azula should do since Azula choosed 'dare'. Azula didn't want to talk about thing and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty if the thing would come to worse. After all what could possibly go wrong?

"Ok… I dare you to propose to Sokka! Do it believably as if you really love him." Toph stated while smirking at Azula and every one become extremely silent. At same time a servant came and brought some freshly brewed tea. Azula stood up and walked toward Sokka and later kneed before him.

"Will you marry me, Sokka? Here! I said it! I swear i will make your life into living hell if you reject me! It will be the end of you. So choose wisely! Marry me!" Azula looked at Sokka who couldn't believe what was happening. Sokka stood like petrified and then looked at Toph and and idea born in his head: It was just another of her pranks. So Sokka decided to move with it and see what would happen if he accepts it. For there could be no other way.

"I accept!" Sokka replied with huge smile on his face. That was followed by several AH, UH, OH and other sounds escaping his friends moths. Then to add more shock Azula rouse up and kissed Sokka.

"That's enough!" Suki screamed and wanted to stand up, but the earth shifted before her feets and she stumbled and fall down. All this happened while Toph was grinning like a maniac. _This was such prime drama that she couldn't contain her joy._

Then the servant that was serving tea, put down tea cup and moved toward Sokka and Azula and then took their hands.

"Dearly beloved we gather this fine day to celebrate marriage of this young couple…. Lets go with the short version.

"Do you Sokka take Azula as your wife and promise to love her until death parts you away?" Sokka stared at the man before him and then glanced at everyone nearby. His sight fell upon Toph who still had shit eating grin on her face and was showing two thumbs up as if encouraging him to move with the show.

_This must have been the biggest park Toph was trying to pull and it couldn't be any other way. _Sokka thought while looking at blind earthbender and decided to see what would happen next.

"I do!" Sokka exclaimed and it was the instant followed by lots of AH,OH, and several UH with most of those words comming from Katara and Suki who couldn't believe what was happening here. Azula was surprised by such turn of events too, but tried to hide her shock and surprise.

"Do you Azula take Sokka as your wife…. sorry.. i mean husband… and promise to love him until death parts you away?" Azula looked at everyone's faces while her mind was running miles. This was obviously prank that Toph set her up for there could be no other way and that water tribe savage was going with it. A simple peasant couldn't simple marry her to someone. That's not how it worked. So Azula decided to move with it too even if this was a fake wedding. After all it wouldn't look good if she rejected it now after she was the one that propose to Sokka just a few minutes ago. At same time Azula enjoyed the looks of horror on Katara's and Suki's faces while waiting for her decision.

"I do!" Azula exclaimed while looking at Sokka.

"Then i proclaim you husband and wife! You can kiss now!" It was at this time that Toph fall on the ground and started to roll while laughing loudly.

"What just happened?" Aang asked everyone, unsure of what to do and because he was the only one still capable of processing thing.

"Ha ha! That was a good one, Toph! You staged fake wedding!" Katara started to laugh after several seconds.

"I don't see why you would think this was a fake wedding. I as fire sage have right to marry people. Granted it wasn't as grand and ceremonial as normally would be, but it was still marriage ceremony. It could be no other way when i heard that these two loved each other, but couldn't marry the traditional way. It was a great honor to marry the princess Azula to prince Sokka with the avatar being out witness! A truly marvelous day. At first i had some doubt about it but after princess proposed to this boy i had none and did as i was asked to do. Have a good day!"

A servant run toward Sokka and his group while shouting:

"La Fa! Fire sage La Fa! We were looking for you everywhere. We were looking for you everywhere. You had an appointment with fire lord that you are late at." Then Suki and Katara's bodies it the floor when they understood the gravity of situation and that same gravity become too much to bear. Sokka and Azula stood like petrified while gazing at leaving fire sage while Toph was still rolling on the floor laughing out loud. It was a trully strange day!


End file.
